


Two Pieces.

by QueenClavel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ganderra is incarnation of ganondorf, Valley is incarnation of link, its complicated, link isn't technically there, they're in love :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenClavel/pseuds/QueenClavel
Summary: Valley Lidan is the Incarnation of the Hero, bearer of the Triforce of Courage and Hero of the Wild. She was meant too defeat Calamity Ganon, save the Princess of Hyrule, make friends along the way, free the divine beasts, and save the world. What she wasn't meant too do was fall in love with Ganderra, the Incarnation of Demise, King of the Gerudo, and the destined destroyer of Hyrule.And he most certainly wasn't meant too feel the same.-=+=-Mostly just nonsense I wanna write because I've got oc brainrot. Not sure how many chapters theres gonna be, and if there is multiple, its just gonna be random stuff. Hope thats okay.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Valley often wondered what it would have been like if she'd been a boy as everyone expected the Hero to incarnate into. She barely could imagine it at times, as it simply wasn't her, and even if all of the past lives of the Hero had been men, she wasn't, and there had been a reason for that. She never questioned why, but she was glad she was born a girl. It made entering Gerudo Town far easier, and she was thankful of it, as the city in the desert was one of her favorite places too be, at least ever since she had managed too take down the issue of Nelanij and get Ganderra put on the throne. She found that, when the city wasn't in control of a malice-crazed cultist obsessed with power, it was a rather pleasant place to be, with the heat of the desert making it a lovely place too be. She found the people nice, Mephlam being an incredible swordswoman, teaching her the way of Gerudo Fighting, and Twinrova trying, and failing, too teach her magic. And beyond that, the food, the experience, just the general aesthetic of the place was amazing too her. There was only one problem with her being there, in that inn room, staring up at the stars from the balcony.

She was in love with the King of the Gerudo, and the longer she stayed in the city, the worse her feelings got for him.

The civil war between the Second Throne, led by Nelanij, and the Loyalists, led by Mephlam, had been fought ever since Chief Urbosa died during the Calamity, and the two sides raged a hard battle for five years. The eighteen year old Prince of the Gerudo, Ganderra, was the strongest fighter in the Loyalist Army. He was skilled with the sacred weaponry of their tribe, and beyond that, he gained the thunder powers that Urbosa had had before, and used them wildly too disperse the crowd. Being the only male Gerudo, everyone who had read the old stories knew that he was the Incarnation of Demise, the King of Evil and a Warlock too be feared, and yet despite his power on the battlefield, in domestic situations, he was a sweetheart with a heart of gold. He was always willing to lend a hand and be there for his friends, his family or his fellow soldiers, and he lived nothing more than too enjoy the time he had. He had never wanted too be the King of the Gerudo, it's just unfortunately how it played out.

The same could be said for Valley. Eleven years old when the Calamity occurred, everyone thought that Link was the Hero of the Wild, destined too usurp the Calamity. They were, unfortunately, wrong, and that honor befell Valley Lidan. When the calamity struck, her parents tried to rush her out of Castle Town, only barely making it out, and when a Guardian shot Valley's mother, the truth was revealed in a clash of thunder and glowing white eyes. She had then trained with her father for the next five years in how too use a sword and fight properly, because what else was there to do. Valley had lost her mother, but she tried to never let it get too her, and although she was caught between a rock and a hard place, she tried to stay positive. She tried to help her dad cope with the loss of his wife, and when she left home too go deal with the Calamity after five years, at the age of sixteen, she was kind too virtually everyone she met. She never wanted too be the Hero of the Wild, it was just unfortunately how it played out. 

When the two's inevitable meeting grew closer, both the Loyalists, mainly Mephlam and Twinrova, and Valley's party, a Rito named Krie and an incredibly feral child with incredible ninja skills, formally called Impa, worried about it so hard that they all collectively got a stress migraine. Everyone was worried that when the two met, they would trigger their past lives too surface, turning Ganderra into a villainous scumbag hell bent on ruling Hyrule, and Valley into a silent hero, who only does their duty and nothing else, unfeeling and cold. They tried to prolong it for as long as possible, but it had to be done, as with the support of the Hero on their side, it was essentially a guaranteed victory for the Loyalists. So, when the two inevitably met, it was at the Loyalist Camp, in the middle of the desert. The whole camp seemed too be on edge as the two looked at each other, as if that moment could decide the fate of the universe. What happened instead wasn't recorded in history books, as they felt it was rather anticlimactic.

The two just began talking. They didn't meet in a weird gaze at each other across the paths of the camp, they didn't even start talking like that, they just met in the mess tent and began talking from there. It was just small talk at first, but as the two continued talking, they ended up talking for hours, about even the most absurd of things, from cool swords they had seen or just about their homes. Everyone else was incredibly surprised by how well the two got along, especially considering they were essentially destined to kill each other, and yet, they did. Over the next fortnight, the two not only became closer friends, but beyond that, over those couple of weeks they managed to secure a Loyalist victory, the siege upon Gerudo Town being essentially led by the two teenagers. When the city was retaken, it became a training ground for Valley and her friends, under the fiercest of Gerudo warriors

So this all led up to where Valley was now. Three weeks she had spent inside of Gerudo Town, as due to Vah Nabooris, they had no way out, as it was causing an issue in the desert. Her allies were currently trying too figure out if there was a way too take down the Divine Beast, whereas she had just been training with Mephlam in the fighting styles of the Gerudo. She wasn't exactly capable of figuring out ways of taking down a gigantic camel capable of manipulating lightning. The current plan was too try and have Krie fly around it with a piece of rope and tie its legs together. She pondered briefly wherever or not the gerudo royal family's lightning manipulation came from a connection too the Divine Beast, or if it was simply a coincidence, or perhaps if it was over time development based on style. It would make sense, as the way the blue sparks looked against Ganderra's soft brown skin was nothing more than godly, fit for a king.

A knock came upon Valley's room door. The blonde hylian headed towards the door, back inside the actual room part of her room, and opened it. The room wasn't large enough for him to fit inside, which made sense. They were designed for gerudo women, not gerudo men. At her door stood Chief Ganderra, wearing his typical attire of the desert voe armor, despite how late it was, although she couldn't judge, she was still in her day outfit as well. "Ah, Ganderra," she began, smiling. Her voice had the texture of a spring breeze, with a similar melancholic tinge too it. "What a pleasant surprise, despite the hour. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was staring out my balcony in the palace, and I saw you staring off of yours. I thought that you might also be struggling to sleep, like I am, and I wanted to check on you." Ganderra replied. Unlike Valley's, his voice was not of spring breezes or melancholy summers, it was of the desert winds, tough, forged from sand and storms, and yet, wind was still wind, and there was a simple hint of the spring that Valley's voice radiated. "That's very kind of you. Yeah, I'm struggling to sleep. Your mothers training, despite how intense it is, never seems to really drain my energy enough for me to get to sleep." Valley chuckled a little, Ganderra responding with his own. "I understand completely what you mean. Ever since I had my first power surge, I struggle too sleep. It helped during the war, where I could go for days without rest too keep watch on the camps, but now that the war is done it's..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I used to keep my dad up for days trying too get him too train me, just because I wasn't tired yet. I always begged him to train me more, so that I could be ready too defeat the calamity...It was always the calamity I wanted to defeat. Never homework or the monsters near the house, always that giant pig near the castle." 

"I mean, it makes sense. It is kind of your whole destiny, isn't it? Like how they always say mine is too try and..."

"Take over Hyrule? Kidnap the Princess? Become a giant pig monster and attempt too kill me?"

"Yeah, that." The two both chuckled, before Ganderra continued. "I mean, the Calamity already did that for me, essentially, so, maybe that's not my destiny this time round. I mean, even if we are incarnations of the same person, we're still our own people, right? Why do some gods decide what happens too us?"

"I don't think I'll even be able to kill you, if I had too...I mean, I don't really wanna talk about it as I hope it never has to happen, but, you're so strong and powerful and I don't even know how I could defeat you, let alone kill you. I'm meant too be a hero, and if I kill my friend, then, what kind of hero would that make me?"

"I don't even feel that weird about talking about it, if I'm being honest. I know that's weird too say, but in a weird way, I already sort of feel like its already happened? It technically has after all, but, not with you, and not with me."

"Reincarnation, huh?" once again, the two chuckled, as they headed out of the main room and onto the balcony, The two both taking a seat on the sandstone against the wall, Valley with her legs crossed and Ganderra just letting them lay in front of him. They both began to stare at the stars above them. It was a clear night, the moon in its waning crescent. They had to keep track of the moon phases these days, just incase a blood moon was ever going to occur, but in that moment, time stopped still for a bit, as if blood moons and malice and civil wars didn't matter. It wasn't because of anything important, it was because Ganderra had just burped. 

"You are disgusting!" Valley laughed, punching Ganderra in the arm, "You could have covered your mouth at least! Have some manners!"

"Oh please, you've done it too me a few times, this is just payback,"

"Oh but your highness, I am but a lowly commoner, whereas you are a king. I am allowed too do such gross things as burping."

"Really? Because I've talked with my people, and none of them burp."

"Yeah, well Hylians aren't as formal as you Gerudo."

"That is true," Ganderra chuckled, "But we're not as pretty, so it evens out." Valley sat there for a moment, briefly wondering what he meant by that. She would turn too look at him, and him to her. "What is that supposed to mean? I mean, I think Gerudo are plenty pretty. I mean, there's Twinrova, because despite being two hundred she doesn't look a day over thirty, and all of your kind are just so strong and work hard and, I mean, then there's _you_."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, more handsome than pretty but...yeah, I guess I do," She smiled at Ganderra. He smiled back. "I think you're pretty as well, Val." The two stared at each others faces for a couple of seconds, in silence, but not an awkward silence. It was the silence of the night, of not wanting too wake anyone up or wanting too just be quiet for the sake of it. Ganderra was the one who broke the silence. "So, I've been meaning too ask, and now is good a time as ever, if it would be okay with you if I joined in on the training sessions you have with my mother. I already asked her, I just want too know if you're okay with it."

"Yeah, yeah, it sounds fine, I'm sure she could actually benefit from having someone as skilled as me to duel with, so that she doesn't keep beating me in duels."

"My mother can wield a sword better than anyone I know, it makes sense that she would be able to best you in combat."

"Yeah, well, I'm better with a bow anyways. They're more versatile and quick too use, plus, I've heard about these types of arrows that you can shoot at people too have them explode into nothing, just destroyed and turned too nothing in a blue implosion."

"Those can't be real."

"Hey, if gigantic machine camels can exist, why can't imploding arrows?"

"Fair point." He chuckled. "Although it sounds kind of gruesome. And what if you missed and accidentally vaporized one of your friends?"

"I never miss. Except for the times that I do. Which I wont do with the vaporizing arrows"

"Promise?" he asked her, "I don't think my mother would be happy if I was vaporized from Hyrule"

"I promise I wont vaporize you. Or Krie, or Impa or anyone except people I need too."

"Which will hopefully be nobody?"

"Which will hopefully be nobody, yes"

The two laughed a little. Small little interactions like that were funny to them, in a sort of weird way. Valley thought that the reason Ganderra found it funny was because throughout his life, he'd barely been given a chance to have dumb little conversations like that, and Ganderra thought that she found them funny because they reminded her of a simpler time. Both of them were right, even if they didn't know that they were. The two once again looked at each other, but it was because of something different than before. It wasn't because they had just said something awkward, or because they felt like they should. To some extent, it was because they wanted too. Wherever it be because they were both tired, or both high on the thrill of the night, or just because they felt like it, they stared at each other, Valley staring up at the chief of the gerudo and Ganderra looking down at the hero of the wild. And spoke.

 _"I think I'm in love with you"_ they both said at the same time, in almost complete unison. They didn't instantly start kissing each other, as one might suspect. Instead, Valley asked a rather valid question. "Why? I'm a mess! I mean, I have about as much skills or interest or personality as rice!"

"What about me?" Ganderra queried, "If you're rice, then I'm still less interesting as you, because I have the personality of sand! At least rice is edible, and you can do things too it and add flavors and sauces too it and make it amazing."

"And with sand you can turn it into glass and make it into art, and murals, and beautiful paintings formed out of colored sand. You don't give yourself enough credit, you're an amazing person. You're funny, you're smart, I can barely compete with you..."

"You can barely compete with me! I'm meant too be the king of evil, you're better than me in every way, and you're more witty and charming than I could ever be!"

"I just...I don't know what too say. I wasn't expecting for us too... Feel the same?"

"I get that. I was sort of scared to tell you, which is weird, because I'm not easy to scare."

"Yeah, I know about that all right." Valley chuckled. The two were silent for a moment, not really sure what too say. Romance was new too both of them, especially love, and neither of them were quite sure what too do from there. It was Valley who decided too do something first. She would turn too face the Gerudo, and smile at him. He would smile back, and continue to do as she moved her face close to his, and then pressed her lips too his, closing her eyes. And he closed his too.


	2. Chapter 2

"You kissed him?" Krie asked her friend, a look of shock, or perhaps of amazement on the bird's face. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, I just, well, he sort of...left? Like. I don't think it was out of disgust, mainly because he sort of..."

"Sort of what, Valley?" the rito asked, with a face, grinning. 

"He sort of jumped off the building and ran back to the castle. I think he was mostly just embarrassed? I don't.."

The rito took one look at Valley, processed what she just said, and then proceeded to laugh. She had a laugh that could make the greatest of evils and the cruelest of monarchs laugh, a laugh that spread like wildfire on the wind, like the plague, like things that were so fundamentally bad yet when describing a laugh would be considered a force of good. Of light and joy and of summer winds. “He jumped off the roof and ran back to the palace? That sounds like a sight for sore eyes.”

Valley chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it was. I just don’t really know what to make of it all though, to be honest. I’m scared he didn’t like the kiss, or that I moved too fast or something. I mean, I’ve never been in love before, I don’t know how fast these things are supposed to go.” She sighed, as she picked up her slice of fried bread and bit into it. The rito opposite her at the table would nod, as she cut into the slice of bird pie she was eating for her breakfast. “He might have just been nervous. After all, it was likely pretty sudden.”

“Yeah, I think that makes sense. What about you? How was your night?”

“I was asleep for most of it, as I know of the value sleep can have. Which you should learn about, especially considering if I recall the start of this conversation, that conversation with you and Ganderra was happening at ten pm?”

“What about it? I still went to sleep.”

“When?” she asked, a tone of concern in her voice. “When did you go to sleep?” 

Valley paused for a moment, looking at the table and her plate of bread, before mumbling, “One in the morning.”

“When was that, sorry?”

“One in the morning.”

“Exactly. Hardly a good time to go to sleep, now is it?” Krie said, cutting into her slice of pie again and popping the spoon into her mouth. “I understand that it’s hard for you, but you should at least try to do it earlier than one o’clock.” 

Valley bit into her breakfast once again, and nodded. “I can try, at least. That’s all I can do.”

“Thanks, Val.” Krie smiled, as she finished off her pie. “What kind of bird do you think they use in this? It can’t be pigeon, it's too hot of a climate for them to live here.”

“Maybe Ostrich? I heard they occasionally find some running in from the canyons.”

“No, I think Ostrich has more of a red meat whereas this is white. I think. I don’t really cook.”

* * *

“She kissed you?” Mephlam asked, putting her fork down, the metal object clattering on her plate, as Ganderra cut into the piece of bacon. 

“Yeah, she kissed me,” Ganderra repeated, neglecting to mention how he also jumped from the building. “Why? You look a little worried.”

“No, no, I’m not worried,” his mother said, worried, “I’m just surprised. Was it a mutual kiss, a sort of both of you leaning into it or her going up to your face sort of deal?”

“Why do you want to know the way Valley kissed me? It seems a little weird, Vama.” Ganderra asked, as he put the cut slice of boar into his mouth. 

“My mother asked me a similar question when I had my first kiss. I think it's because she wanted to make sure the man I kissed wasn’t taking advantage of me.”

“Valley leant up to kiss me, sort of...pulling me into it. And then I left after a couple seconds of the kiss.”

“You left her just like that? No goodbye or anything? What happened?”

“I sort of...jumped off the balco-”

“You jumped off the balcony?” Mephlam yelled, once again her fork clattering into her plate. “What were you thinking?”

“I was embarressed!” Ganderra said, looking down at his plate. “It was sudden and I didn’t know what to do?”

“I don’t know, you should have kissed her back? I’m guessing you do love her, right?”

“I mean, of course I do.” Ganderra said, looking down at his plate. “Who wouldn’t? She’s amazing and talented. I know it's probably early to say I’m in love, considering we’ve only known each other for a month now, but whenever I’m around her I just feel this unbridled joy and happiness, whenever I make her laugh or smile, and whenever she makes me laugh or smile. She cares about everyone, and I admire that so much about her, about how she’s willing to put people before herself, at how she can be so brave and courageous. She’s incredible. Remember when I was four and you walked in on mother telling me about how she felt about you? That's how I feel, I feel the way my mother described how she felt about you, about the starstruck feeling whenever i’m around her, the way I want to tell her I love her and to hold her in my arms and to hear her say it back and, and...”

Mephlam began to laugh a little as she smiled at her son. He asked, “What's so funny?” 

“You’re a hopeless romantic, just like your mother. Ganderra, if you love her, then just tell her that. I mean, I’m guessing she feels the same if she kissed you. Just try and avoid sword fighting her, there is a lot of romantic chemistry that can happen if you fight someone with a sword. Trust me, your mother and I only became lovers after a lot of long fights in the desert...” and so she droned on about before Ganderra was born and how she and Urbosa went from bitter rivals to lovers, and eventually having a kid, as Ganderra finished his meal.

* * *

The two stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the courtyard. Ganderra was equipped in his royal armor, designed for the heat of the desert and the heat of battle, whereas Valley wore leather armor, and seemed to be tolerating the heat only through usage of monster guts and dragonflies boiled into a blue liquid. The two looked at each other, both having a sword and shield by their side. Mephlam, who was meant to be teaching them that day, however, was nowhere in sight. 

Ganderra and Valley would slowly approach the other, until they were face to face in the centre of the Courtyard. It was Valley who was first to speak, as she smiled up at Gerudo King. 

“Hey, uhm, about last nig-” she started, before he interrupted her with a kiss. It was like that for only a second or two, before Ganderra pulled away. He smiled, and said, “About last night, now we’re even.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its back. Im back. Chapter 2. no one cares but.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
